The present application relates to the technical field of the emulation equipment of the cigarette, and particularly to an electronic cigarette device.
The electronic cigarette is a common electronic emulation product of cigarette. With ever increasing requirements of usage, users impose a higher requirement on the performance of the electronic cigarette.
A current conventional electronic cigarette generally includes an atomizer and a battery rod. In general, the atomizer and the battery rod are assembled and fixed through threaded connection. However, though such assembly structure could meet a basic requirement of usage of the electronic cigarette, since a precision of assembly position after screwing tightly is worse, it is impossible to achieve a stable and accurate alignment between an air hole located at the assembly end of the atomizer and an air groove located at the assembly end of the battery rod. As a result, in use of the assembled electronic cigarette, a noise tends to be generated, not only influencing user's experience, but also bringing inconveniences in a normal usage of the electronic cigarette.
Thus, an important technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to realize a stable and accurate aligning assembly between the air hole and the air groove of the electronic cigarette.